Thalias Blog
by BBC101
Summary: I'm being forced to do this by my therapist...two words: it. sucks.
1. August 4,2011

Hey! Thalia Grace! Okay, apparently IM suppose to write all this crap down about what goes on in my life. So, I don't care if you read it or not, just write down comments so my stupid therapist thinks IM making friends, Okay? Good.

August 4, 2011

Well, if you stupid people are actually reading this, I bet you want to know some things about me.

1: Im a girl

2: I hate a lot of things

3: one of them is this stupid blog thing

4: I love music

5: I hate country music

5: I think that if you're reading this, you need a life.

No, seriously, unless you really want to hear abut all the drama that goes n in my life, go read something else.

Alright, Im probly not sounding very nice right now. So let me start over:

Hello wonderful people of the world! I am Thalia Grace! And I just love you all, and unicorns and glitter! When I grow up I want to end world hunger for the children! And find a way to top Global Warming! I have a boyfriend that doesn't look emo! And I just enjoy going out and helping hobos!

Yea..Nah… I can't do it. It hurts to even type those words.

First of all, my boyfriend Is not emo. He's gothic… pale skin, black clothes, but let me tell you, under that emo looking shirt is muscles..Pure muscles! And for all you people thinking he does look emo, I know where you live.

Grrrr..Ever have a sudden craving for pizza and a doctor pepper?

Then you know how I feel right now.

Well…few things you really should know abut me( for real this time)

I love music.

I hate fan girls

I love junk food.

Im gothic

Nico thinks Im damn hot

I like slapping Nico when he says Im hot

And Im being forced to write all this crap down

Happy? Good.

Today my therapist says I need to post a bit of information to help al you dorks who are reading this out. So here:

Don't ever fill a water balloon with jelly, peanut butter, salt, soda, baking soda, and pickles, and throw it at your teacher. Shell hate you for life.

Hey, the therapist never said it had to be good advice!

Well….not much to say really. I could go on and on about how much I hate my life. Or how much I know that your must suck too since your reading this.

So let me give you a brief list of things I hate or am scared of:

1: heights

2: unicorns…I hate them

3: I hate practically everything in the world

There's your brief list people. Im going to go pick pocket someone…so goodbye. Post comments lease, so I don't have to blog al this crap for long! Thanks…or no thanks..I don't care. Goodbye. Hopefully You'll realize that this blog thing is a waste of time for me and you soon.

No peace out!

FROM A TORTURED GOTHIC GIRL, THALIA GRACE

PS: get a life…and if you reading this Nico, Im gonna kill you.

Emodude389:

Love you too Thalia..Sheesh

Wisegirl8756:

Thalia, did you stuff jell-o in Percy's' pants again!

RE: Wisegirl8756:

Yes, Yes I did. He deserves it.

RE: RE: Wisegirl8756:

You are dead to me Thalia!

RE: RE: RE: Wisegirl8756:

Don't get your panties in a wad


	2. August 5,2011

August 5,2011

Yeah..Turns out my therapist says I need another day to work on this stupid blog.

So here I am, chowing down on a bag f potato chips, tissues close by. You wanna know why?

One word: Nico.

That pig head cheated on me! With an Aphrodite girl!

THE FOLOWING WORDS MAY CONTAIN VIOLENT WORDS NOT ACEPTBLE FOR KIDS 10 AND UNDER:

HE FREKAING CHEATED ON ME! THAT LITTLE SKULRIDDEN EMO JERK! I AM GOING TO KICK HIS SORRY BUTT ALL THE WAY BACK TO HIS FATHERS PLACE!

Alright…im done. For now.

Ugh..My therapist is telling me to tell you some more advise today. Some actual good advise. Whatever. SO here your little advise you freaks who actually read this crap.

If you do throw a water balloon filled with jelly, peanut butter, salt, soda, baking soda, and pickles, at your teacher, run. When I did that to my teacher, she called 911.

So there, good advise. That's al you get America and beyond!

Okay, little shout out to Nico my ex boyfriend.

YOU LITTLE PIG HEADED EMO LYING JERK! YOU ARE SO DEAD TO ME! DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT MY SWORD PLACES WHERE YOU DON'T WANT IT! GOT IT CREEP? GOOD!

Alright, sorry for that. I truly do feel bad for all you innocent people having to rea these insults that are for Nico. But seriously, the guy cheated on me. So if you see him around my fellow demi-god friends, slap him around for me. Trust me, im planning to hang him by his thumbs.

Oh, and for all you girls going through a break up right now, id like to say to you:

This sucks.

How do people go through with this? I mean seriously?

Anyways, for you girl who are hurting, tell me who the jerk is, and Ill rip him to shreds. And for all you dudes out there who are getting their hearts broken by girls:

SUCK IT UP

Not much to say, but thanks for all the comments you random people of the internet! My therapist thinks that this blog is really helping me out so he's making me do more! SO I don't know wether I should be hugging you or strangling you! So if you see me around, run.

No peace out!

FROM, A HEARTBROKEN, TOUGH GIRL, THALIA GRACE

Emodude389:

Thalia! How many times do I have to say that im sorry?

RE:Emodude389:

UNTIL YOU DIE YOU EMO!

RE:RE:Emodude389:

My dads the lord of the dead, I can do that.

RE:RE:RE: Emodude389:

THEN GET TO WORK YOU PIG!

RE:RE:RE:RE: Emodude389:

Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry,im sorry. Im sorry, Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, Im sorry. Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry…


	3. August 6,2011

August 6, 2011

Alright, Id just like to let you people know that Nico and I made up. That little pig knows me too well, ugh.

Either way, thanks for all the reviews people! I mean, my stupid therapist says this blog is really helping me out! With what I have no idea! But thanks anyways!

Hey, any of you have daddy issues? Because it seems we all do. I mean, my dads Lord of the Skies, so mine comes naturally. But why do dads tend to be jerks most of the time? I mean seriously!

Ugh... hold on you freaks who actually read this. Nico is just asking for a punch in the face.

Alright..Sorry, Im back! And Nico is off to the hospital! Again! Third time this week!

Yea, I did hang him from his thumbs yesterday, and that didn't go so well for him. For me it went great! Except that it earned me another week of being forced to go to the therapist. Apparently he thinks I have anger issues. I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES! AND IF YOU THINK I DO I WILL SEND BARNEY TO YOUR HOUSE SO HE CAN EAT YOUR SOUL! GOT IT? GOOD!

Because seriously, Barney is freaking scary.

I mean, what type of dinosaur is purple? Well… we don't really know what color dinosaurs are… I imagine them black and gothic colors. Now that's my type of dino.

Alright my therapist says I need to give you guys out there reading this a little advice. So here is a whole guide you need to live by if you have a girlfriend!

What a Boyfriend SHOULD Do:

When she walks away from you mad

Follow her

When she stares at your mouth

Kiss her

When she pushes you or hits you

Grab her and don't let go

When she starts yelling at you

Kiss her and tell her you love her

When she's quiet

Ask her what's wrong

When she ignores you

Give her your attention

When she pulls away

Pull her back

When you see her at her worst

Tell her she's beautiful

When you see her start crying

Just hold her and don't say a word

When you see her walking

Sneak up and hug her waist from behind

When she's scared

Protect her

When she lays her head on your shoulder

Tilt her head up and kiss her

When she steals your favorite hat

Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night

When she teases you

Tease her back and make her laugh

When she doesn't answer for a long time

Reassure her that everything is okay

When she looks at you with doubt

Back yourself up

When she says that she likes you

she really does more than you could understand

When she grabs at your hands

Hold hers and play with her fingers

When she bumps into you

bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret

keep it safe and untold

When she looks at you in your eyes

don't look away until she does

When she misses you

she's hurting inside

When you break her heart

the pain never really goes away

When she says its over

she still wants you to be hers

When she repost this bulletin

she wants you to read it -

Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.-

When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you-

Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her-

Treat her like she's all that matters to you.-

Tease her and let her tease you back.-

Stay up all night with her when she's sick.-

Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.-

Give her the world.-

Let her wear your clothes.-

When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.-

Let her know she's important.-

Kiss her in the pouring rain.-

When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is;

"Who's butt am I kicking?"

There. Now follow this boys and you will have your girlfriend remember you forever.

And for all you boys who don't pay attention to a thing I just said, I will freaking hunt you down and hang you by your thumbs! And trust me, its not as fun as it sounds, ask my boyfriend Nico!

Now my therapist wants me to start a new thing. You people send out questions to me, and if your lucky, I will answer them on this blog! So if you review my blog, leave a question, or a comment, and if you pray to the gods and cross your fingers, I may just put it on my blog. BUT ONLY IF YOUR WORTHY! If your not worthy, than that sucks for you.

Now I am sad to say that it is one of my friend's boyfriends birthday. So little shout out to Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin! Happy Birthday dude! I didn't get you a present because you probably don't want your prints on it..Since I stole it from a cop…hehehe yea..Long story.

But either way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WEIRDY!

And Silena, IM pretty sure the last thing he wants for his birthday is a pair of socks. Just to let you know, socks are lame. No offense to any of you people out there reading this who love socks( and if you do, you need a life, or just…no…just go get a life.)

No peace out!

FROM A GIRL WHO PEOPLE SAY SHE HAS ANGER ISSUES BUT REALLY DOESN'T, THALIA GRACE

Emodude389:

Yeah...For all you dudes who don't pay attention to what she says, run. Its not fun o be hung from your thumbs at all

HAMMERWEILDER14:

YAYYY!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

PPrincess908:

I thought socks would be a good present…sheesh

R.E.D145:

Happy Birthday Beckendorf! If I hadn't told the future I would've forgotten about it!

RE: R.E.D145:

RACHEAL DARE! HOW DID YOU POST SOMETHING ON MY BLOG? I BLOCKED YOU!

RE: RE: R.E.D145:

I got a new account smart one. U CNT BEAT THE ORACLE!

RE: RE: RE: R.E.D145:

User R.E.D145 has been blocked from this blog.

TAKE THAT RACHEAL DARE! I JUST BEAT THE ORACLE! CAN'T BEAT THE DAUGHTER OF ZEUS! YOU JUST GOT BURNED!

Wisegirl8756:

You need some ice for that burn Rachael? OOOOOOOO buuurrrnnnn! LOL


	4. August 8,2011

August 8, 2011

Whoa. A lot of you really don't have lives do you!

I mean, I feel like Im being hoarded by you people! But seriously, thanks!

And yes, I am pretty funny!

But let me say, you guys are lucky that I even got to post this blog! For last night, THERE WAS A FREAKING FIRE!

Luckily, I had time to grab my laptop. Sadly, that meant I had to sacrifice my pet hamster.

Moment of silence for my hamster Paul.

SILENCE OVER!

Oh, and for my mother, if your reading this.

Look, I didn't mean to set the house on fire! How was I suppose to know that using my awesome lightning powers indoors was a safety hazard? Sheesh…

But luckily my therapist is now scared of me! Which means my therapist needs a therapist!

So yes, I am writing this on my own free will. Shocker.

Now, on to the good stuff.

I get to yell at you people. BWA HA HA HA!

Look. Last time I asked for you guys to send me in questions so that I could awnser them.

I DIDN'T GET ANY QUESTIONS IN YOUR MOUNTIAN OF REVEIWS PEOPLE!

SO SEND IN QUESTIONS THIS TIME!

I mean, if Im going to waste time to please you people, than you need to participate!

Look, and if you people actually learn how to read, and understand that I want questions to answer, here are a few tips.

1: I don't answer questions about grammar or spelling.

2: I am not a slave. So don't ask me if I could do your homework or something

That's about it. So put in questions in your reviews please!

Wow that sounded too nice for me.

PUT IN QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS OR ELSE!

There..That's more like it.

Not much to say really.

Oh! Id like to tell you good listeners, that the bys who didn't listen to me, got a very horrible surprise hug from Barney!

And even better, Barney sang to them too!

Yep! It's a package deal, a hug and a song from a purple dinosaur!

Now isn't that horribly cute?

But Barney is out to get us all now. I suppose one death defying hug wasn't enough for him! So lock your doors! Shut the windows! And whatever you do, don't ask anybody about good manners! For when he hears someone ask about manners, he comes and finds you.

And then he sings to you until you sleep, and then when you sleep, he creeps into your head and sings!

And when you wake up the next morning, he will be staring at you, with those plastic, non blinking eyes!

So five words of wisdom:

Barney. Is. Scary. As . hell

No peace out!

FROM A GIRL WHOS FREAKING SCARED OF BARNEY, THALIA GRACE.

PS: Put questions on your comments people! Or feel the wrath of Barney!

Emodude389:

Barney. 0_o

Wisegirl8756:

Um…Thalia… that was actually my hamster, you said you would take care of him for a week…

RE: Wisegirl8756:

Oh…right…Paul will be dearly missed.

RE: RE: Wisegirl8756:

You under stand you owe me another hamster right?

RE: RE: RE: Wisegirl8756

Wisegirl8756 has been blocked from this blog.

What did yu say Annabeth? Im sorry, I must have blocked you accintly!

HAMMERWEILDER14:

0_o Barney…he knows where you live.


	5. August 9,2011

August 9, 2011

Yo people! Thanks for everything! I actually got questions sent in this time!

: Do you think we can find barney and tear his

arms off and fed them to him? If so lets go!

Yes, we probely could. In fact, the army is out to do that right now!

Akoayphilipino: Can you do me a favor and blast a kid I know? His

name is Marko, and He's so Oblivious! He got a girlfriend when one of my

friend/Acquaintences liked him! and he knew! Its ust- Gah! I'm roally ** right

... PEACE OUT SUKAS!

Look, like I said… IM NO BODIES SLAVE! I WILL NOT GO AROUND BLASTING THE CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE! Hmm…actually, that sounds pretty fun right now…

Artemis6634 Dear Thalia,

Do you like pie?

Who doesn't?

NEWS FLASH!

Barney is on a killing rampage! He has already taken down Tokyo! So move over Godzilla! He's now heading towards America, skipping over Canada leaving them for left over's! Like I said before! Lock your doors shut the windows! Keep all children nearby!

Yea….maybe I shouldn't have sent Barney after you people… Oh well, this is great entertainment for me!

Ugh…My brother Jason is driving me insane. Apparently he got McDonalds without me, and he's waving his nuggets in my face….

0_o that sounded really really wrong.

Sorry about that people, I meant to say he's waving his happy meal around.

0_o sounded worse..

ZOMG! Great, Annabeth was just killed by Barney. Typical, go for the ones with the juicier brains first… Nice strategy Barney! So that's good news for all you stupid heads reading this crap im writing!

Ew. Gross, any of you have girlfriends or boyfriends?

Any f you who don't?

Well, if anyone wants Nico, take him.

HEs such a pig! But, I guess if Im trying to sell him to you people I shouldn't say that…

Well, forget what I just said and tune your ears onto this:

Nico is the best thing ever! Sure he's gothic, but he has that dark side that every girl craves! And underneath that dark shirt is an art exhibit of finely toned muscles! Any of you lucky girls can have him if you want!

No seriously, take him. Now.

Like, before I blow and rip him to shreds!

Why may you ask would I rip my perfectly good boyfriend to shreds?

Well, because he will not put a damned shirt on, that's why!

Not that Im really complaining, oh…I was?

Well, I guess I shouldn't be…WHOA! WHAT IS WRONG WTH ME LATELY?

Alright, that's it. Im gonna force you people to read something else before I start to pour on you people about how hot he is…ZOMG!

FROM A GIRL WHO IS DROOLING OVER HER BOYFRIEND, AND IS TRYING TO FIND A NEW PET HAMPSTER, THALIA GRACE

PS: Alright people, come on! I know we could do better than just three questions! Im picking the best questions to answer on my blog! But I can't do that if you don't send in questions! Remember the rules or Barney will come for you next!

SeaweedBrain789:

HE..got…Annabeth! NOT ANNABETH! ANNABETH! ANNABETH! (Bursts into tears)

HAMMERWEILDER14:

He always go for the smart ones…always. 0_o

Emodude389:

Hehehe I am pretty hot aren't I Thalia?

RE: Emodude389:

Watch it emo! Or ill block you too!

…but yes…..you are pretty hot.

RE: RE: Emodude389:

I knew it. (Kiss)

RE: RE:RE:Emodude389:

One more kiss and I swear I'll hang you by your thumbs again.


	6. August 10,2011

August 10, 2011

Yes! Finally! You idiotic people finally sent me questions! Now, IM going to pick my favorites and most of you people are pretty lucky!

DoubleStuffedOreoFellow: oh! do u like waffles? ^_^

Okay…two words: who. Doesn't

Broadway4eva:If Barney was on

television, and he HYPOTHETICALLY jumped out of the TV and started eating the

carpet, what should a person do?

Wow…you have a very active imagination random person who must love Broadway! Just don't panic if that happens! Just grab your little sister or little brother, and offer them as a sacrifice! And if you don't have any younger siblings…well, you could always try beating him with a broom or something.

:

Who is hotter?

A. Nico DiAngelo (PJO)

B. Luke Castellan (PJO)

C. Draco Malfoy (HP)

Personaly I think they are all freakin hot!

Oh wow, good question! Personally, I know I should say that my boyfriend is the hottest… and I would say that Luke is, but then again, he's like a brother to me, and that would just be awkward. And Draco! You bring up Draco Malfoy in a hot list? Sad, just sad. I always thought he was gay or something, or maybe he just had his diaper on too tight. So ill go with Nico, just because he's looking over my shoulder right now.

Alright, this girl, sent me a whole list of questions. So bonus points to her! But, I don't want to bother you people with a whole list, so I picked one of my favorites from the list!

Miss Sayuri-San : 2. what is the obsession with hanging Nico by his thumbs from? his thumbs

could break of. so i suggest you find another form of torture.

Well, have you ever seen a dude being hung from his thumbs? I would geuss not, since you seem that your not happy with my form of torture. But I was going to try to hang him from his toes next time!

Well, thanks for all the questions people, keep sending them in!

Heres a little shout out to Silents-in-the-Library:

Dude, if you want your question to be posted, GET A BETTER QUESTION! But other than that, thanks!

BREAKING NEWS

Barney has been taken down! He is now being held captive at Camp Half Blood where he is being forced to cough up all the innocent people he ate. Which frankly I think is a big mistake, since he did eat Rachael Dare. I think she should stay in Barney's stomach slowly being digested in Barneys stomach acids!

But ya know, most people don't believe in that.

I just think a nice Oracle Sacrifice will let us have world peace!

Okay, Percy Jackson, if you're reading this. I would just like to say to you, or yell at you:

STOP RANDOMLY MAKING OUT WITH GROVER IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM OKAY!

I mean Grover, I thought you had a girlfriend! Even though, she was a tree…But seriously! Percy? You had to go and make out with Percy? Wrongness..

May I just say, that I am now being forced to type this again. My therapist has been cured by my brothers therapist, so yea. And now he's out for revenge, so I have to keep a dagger near me all day!

So wish me good luck.

Big shout out to Annabeth though! I found Paul's carcass! We can now bury him so we don't have a little hamster ghost going around eating the carpet!

And yes, before you say anything, I did get you a new hamster. I named it Bob, since, ya know, Bob is a very sexy name.

FROM A GIRL WHO IS SCARRED FOR LIFE FOR SEEING PERCY AND GROVER MAKING OUT IN THE GORLS BATHROOM, THALIA GRACE

PS: Keep asking questions or Ill send Percy and Grover to make out in your room!

HAMMERWEILDER14:

They were making out? 0_o

SeaweedBrain789:

We weren't making out! HE had a bug on his face! And I smashed it…with my lips.

Yea, we were making out.


	7. August 27,2011

August 27, 2011

Alright…for all u ppl who keep telling me to update my stupid blog: HERE! YA HAPPY YOU JACKED UP RACISTS!

Woah…sorry. I sorta went too far there. Moving on.

SO yea, things have been going well. Pretty sure you don't want t hear this crap. Anyways…

School started. Yay! Wait…that sucks. Its not good

Little shout out to you people who sent in questions…I think I lost em. Sorry.

And don't go whining to your little mommies and say," the mean butt girl on the internet didn't put my question in her blog!"

And if you do, you'd better jack slap your mommy shortly after.

And Im sorry, okay? O wow….excuse me as I clean my mouth out with soap for saying im sorry.

Back. And ready for some violence.

OMG! BREAKING NEWS! I SAW PERCY AND GROVER MAKING OUT AGAIN! THEY ARE OFFICIALY A GAY COUPLE!

OMG…all of you people who have never watched =3…ur sooo weird! So go on utube, type in raywilliamjohnson and watch his gods dang videos! Then send me your favorite episode! I mean, seriously people!

Yep…its small today. Stop whining to your little mommies.

IM bored.

So its time to hang Nico from his toes…or hair…or ears..or thumbs again. Yep, going with the thumbs.

FROM AN EVIL LITTLE GIRL WHO IS SOOOO READY TO GO DOWN A SLIP AND SLIDE WITH SOME HOBO, THALIA GRACE

(ps) SORRY..NO COMMENTS. ALL MY FRIENDS ARE OUT DOING HOMEWORK!

Goody goodies..


	8. September 3,2011

September 3, 2011

Yo. People. Okay.

Turns out Nico is cheating. Isnt that just great?

Now, before you people cower in fear, no, I am no angry.

Cuz first of all, Im listning to Avril Lavigne as high as it can go. So im rlly just rocking out!

So screw you Nico Di Angelo!

Go make out with your pretty little Aphrodite girlfriend as I TP your house!

WOOT WOOT!

PARTY AT THE ZUES CABIN!

It's the weekend people! Its seriously time to party your butts off!

Too lazy to do questions today freaks, so sorry for the incontinence. But weekends are my lazy days, so stop complaining and go PARTY!

Too busy to write a long blog today, so send in some more questions. Trust me, im gonna have time to post this stupid blog. Considering I got suspended from school for throwing a dead squirrel at my math teacher. But I mean, hey, she deserved it. Second day fo school and we had four pages of homework! And shes so stupid, personally I think she deserved a dead squirrel shoved down her granny panties.

But that's just me.

And turns out teachers arnt pleased o find the dead squirrels entrails in their coffee. But I mean hey, im a rebel.

So screw you Mrs. Hicks!

Oh, and if your reading this Mrs. Hicks, well..*smiles evilly* I would watch your back, I have people who are on my side about the dead squirrel thing!

And to Nico:

Dude. You're an idiot. Watch your back, cause all my friends are after you! Good luck sweetheart!

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A ROCKING OUT, PARTY GIRL, NO SINGLE, THALIA GRACE

Emodude389:

PLz don't TP my house.

Wisegirl8756:

Too late Nico!

Emodude389:

Crap.

HAMMERWEILDER14:

PARTY TIME LADIES! IM SINGLE TOO! WOOT WOOT!

PPrincess908:

WHAT!

HAMMERWEILDER14:

Hahaha..just kidding sweetheart.


	9. September 24,2011

September 24, 2011

No, I did not die you people who are thinking that. I simply went to camp for a few things…and it took longer than I thought. You know, the old ambush thing from hell hounds. Not fun.

But great news is that I got a new trophy! Yeah, that's right! Screw the stupid little rabbits foot, I have a Hell hound foot! Twenty times more good luck! BAM!

WANTED:

NICO DI ANGELO

DESCRIPTION:

A CHEATING FREAK WITH NO SOUL.

SON OF HADES.

LOVES TO CHEAT ON GIRLFRIENDS WITH BLONDE CHICKS.

WARNING:

DOES HAVE TRAINING WITH SWORD.

CAN RAISE AN ARMY OF THE DEAD OF THREATNED.

Yea, you got it right my fine furry friends! I want Nico! I am going to hang him by his thumbs! Well…

As soon as I get out of detention that is. For all you people thinking what has she done now? Mind your own business!

I mean, how was I suppose to know that duct taping the snooty girl to the ceiling in the bathroom can get you in trouble! Personally, I thought the deserved it. I mean come on! Half an hour of putting on makeup! Get. A. life!

So now your probably wondering why im writing in my blog during detention. Well, first of all: Im a rebel I don't care about the no electronics rule during detention!

Oh, and , if your reading this…Im innocent.

But frankly, ussaly the teacher actually IN THE ROOM during detention. It would be a lot better if you were actually, considering the Stoll Brothers are throwing paper airplanes at eachother right now. And really, this is a waste of my time. I promised I would meet Luke at the beach today!

BWA HA HA HA !

Detention is over in:

FIVE.

FOUR.

THREE.

TWO.

ONE!

Yep…running from the classroom before the teacher notices. May get me another detention, but who cares!

Alright, now I understand half of you are probably barfing right now. Considering I said I had to meet up with Luke at the beach… hehehe

Well, let me explain.

Luke is a changed man!

He now thinks of Annabeth as a little sister. Which is how she practically si to me anyways. And then he loves skateboarding! I mean, sure hes no Nico, but hes got the look!

Blonde hair! Blue eyes!

He has shoes that can freaking fly for gods sake!

Now what type of girl doesn't want a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, who used to work for Kronos and has shoes that can fly!

I mean, sure, the whole Kronos thing sorta dented his reputation…

But hey! Im not complaining!

OKAY SERIOUSLY!

I just got a comment…

Great, he's cheating again. Just break up with him for good.

How would you react if you were being controlled by a person named DarkAngel382 and I was her homie?

Artemis6634. Out

.

What is up with you people and saying im being controlled by some chick called DarkAngel382?

That's like…impossible.

And what the heck is a homie?

It sounds like a deranged ostrich or something.

I need proof that I am being controlled by this weirdy before you people say that I am! You cant just go u to your computer, read my blog, and say that IM being controlled by some chick!

Okay, I would've paid good money to see that dead squirrel. And Nico's pretty cool, just VERY stupid at times.

Broadway4eva

Yea, he is pretty cool sometimes. And I swear Nico, if your reading this: your dead meat.

And who wouldn't have payed good money for it?

Hey Thals. How come you're dating Nico? Aren't you still my Hunter buddy? D:

CookieHunterofArtemis

First of all, Nico is dead to me.

Second, of course I am!

Third of all, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

Sweety, you didn't even include my question! Ugh... meanie...

Barracuda124

Dude.

All I have to say to you is:

STRANGER DANGER!

STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! THIS IS MY NO NO SQUARE!

Hehe…guess that stupid science lesson did come in handy..

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A CONFUSED, NO CONTROLLED, WANTING MORE REVIEWS, THALIA GRACE

Emodude389:

Look Thals… I said I was sorry! And I still cant get the toilet paper out of my tree!

RE: Emodude389:

THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING SHORT!


	10. October 17,2011 BIRTHDAY ON THURSDAY!

October 17, 2011

Yea, im back. Sorry guys, but I mean come on, lay off! Im only one person..besides, I may have been a bit busy not doing my homework, going to detention, texting in class, ya know, the normal stuff. I still want Nico, has no one found that ass head?

whats your fav food?

why did u start to date nico? was it because he is smkoen hot?

Electrarose

Easy! Tacos!

And really, I was forced into it…trust me, it sucked. Well, not really. Whatever. My dear friend is actually doing the whole thing that happened to me. Called Skull Crossed Lovers. Check it out and shut up.

Shoot, this is awesome.

The Real Zuria Maylin

Question: WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T IT BE?

Alright, little shout out to Luke, who I KNOW is reading this.

Dude, thanks for the black rose. Its awesome.

And as for that little note you left me with it…

I love you, do you love me?

Yes

Or

No

?

Look…Nicos gonna kill me for this… and probably a lot of my followers on this stupid blog are too…but..

HELL YES I DO!

Yes…all you stupid 'Thuke' followers can no go on awhing and ooing.

As for you Thalico lovers, sorry guys.

Hahaha thtats funny, I WOULD NEVER SAY IM SORRY!

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A IN LOVE, JACKED UP, PISSED OFF, THALIA GRACE!

SRSLY? ARE ALL OF MY FRIENDS SO MAD AT ME THAT THEY WONT POST ON MY BAD ASS BLOG!


	11. January 17,2012

January 17, 2012

HAPPY NEW YEAR MY BAD ASS STUDENTS! Yea, I know, im 17 days late for that. Everything's been crazy here in my life! Turns out, my therapist is back. Mmhm, he's watching me write the blog right now. I mean, hes tied to the chair. His lips sealed with duct tape. My NEW duct tape may I add? It has skulls on it!

I GOT A NEW SKATEBOARD! BE JELOUSE YOU LOSERS! Yea, okay, so now for your questions. *rolls eyes* you guys take forever to find a new life.

Thalia,

My brother is annoying me, what should I do?

Lol I love this blog-ish thing.

Terri M

Here is a list of things to do with somebody who is annoying the bad ass awesomeness out of you:

Duct tape them to the wall

Tie them upside down from their toes

Tie them upside down from their ankles

Tie them upside down from their ear

Squirt them with a water gun filled with a suspicious liquid

Threaten to beat them with a hammer

Threaten to beat them with a hammer again

Tell them Barney is waiting for them

Tell them that Hades cant deal with his wife anymore and is coming for them now

(this is the worst insult you could ever give me, or anyone else!) Tell them they are not, in any way, shape of form, a badass.

Yep, there ya go. A whole list.

NEXT QUESTION!

Happy early birthday! Or do you not like it? I have a friend who hates her birthday. Anyways, I am a Thalico shipper, but I've got to say, I might have to help you find Nico and string him up like a pinata, and hit him open so the Killer Robots can eat his guts!

Broadway4eva

Bitch, I love you! You so gotta help me find em! And yes, I do like it. My birthday…not anything else. Get your mind out of the gutter you freaks who have their hands in their pants right now! And girl, you must love Broadway…wait…where have I read this before? 0.o

Okay, seriously…IS THERE NOTHING ON TV BUT FRED FLINSTONE?

Hold on, there's a chick coming in…

"YO BEE-OTCH! THIS IS MY THERAPY SESSION!"

Okay, Im back.

Poor girl, shes gonna need for therapy for what I just did to her…hehe. Lets just say I pay very close attention to number 5 on the list I gave you guys.

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A JACKED UP, TOTAL BAD ASS NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, THALIA GRACE!

Emodude389:

You have no heart….

RE: Emodude389:

YOU KNOW I DON'T!

:P

IPredictThaliaWillDieFirst145:

Like my new username Thals? I do. Its total badass…un like you!

RE:IPredictThaliaWillDieFirst145:

IPredictThaliaWillDieFirst145 has been blocked from this blog

.comment.

SeaweedBrain789:

WHOAH! CHICK FIGHT BETWEEN TWO HIT BABES! YO GROVER! COME READ THIS THING!

Wisegirl8756:

Um. Two HOT BABES? That's it. Thalia, Rachael, YOUR GOING DOWN!

SeaweedBrain789:

Yesss….now its three hot babes! GROVER! GET YO ASS OVA HERE NOW!

BurritoFreshFromthePan9011:

Can I still eat my burrito?

RE:BurritoFreshFromthePan9011:

Yea sure.

RE:RE:BurritoFreshFromthePan9011:

Whoa. Three chicks in a fight. This is almost better than my burrito.


	12. February 5,2012

Feburary 5, 2012

Wow. I havent updated for awhile...BUT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY WHEN I EXPLAIN!

I, Thalia Grace, may have started an uproar at my school. Haha, whoops. So now, im sort of on the run. Hehe...hehe...yea. Anyways, appreantly now, im famous or something at my school. Just cause I sort of revealed my godly powers and shot all the football players full of lighting. I dotn uderstand teh big deal! I mean, I let them live. Give me that. I didnt skewer them with a giant stick like Clarisse does...

But good news! I finnaly found Nico! Yep! Hes hanging upside down from his ankles right now! Of course, just to heighten the risk, hes danglin over the hoover dam. hehe...dam. So, I am reporting to you guys from the..hehe..dam giftshop. eating some dam nachos. Heheh...Oh shit! IS THAT RACHEAL AND PERCY TOGETHER? whoah, whoah, wait...Percy drives a prius? hehe...hes such a hippie.

Can we all hunt Nico down? Yeah. We should! :D YO BLOGS ARE AWESOME! I LEARN LIFE LESSONS EVERY TIME!

Sunnybunny427

haha little too late for hunting Nico down. But I plan to set hi free in the wild, so then we can go hunt him...Just watch, hell be one with the wild in no time. Next time you see him, hell be prancing like a gazell! haha , i can acttly see that..

You amuse me ._.

AquamarineMermaid427

Biotch, I amuse everyone.

If you could have a teenage sirus black what would u do with him same with voldemort

EvenNobodyDoesntKnowMyName

Um, I only speak emi god. And this is clearly a wizard thing...let me get Percy...YO PERCY! GET YO ASS OVA HERE AND AWNSER THIS QUESTION FOR ME! Wow, did he seriously not see the gothic girl in the corner with a laptop? Sad. Oh wait, here he is.

I um. Why does everyone think I know this Harry Potter crap! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE HARRY POTTER AT ALL! I AM NOT TEH BOY WHO LIVED! I AM THE BOY WHO GETS CHASED BY GIANT LIZARD ENCHILADAS!

right...did that awnser your question? I figured not.

A burrito? Are you freaking kidding me?

ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax

I never kidd about burritos.

Ever.

May i just point out that you might want to lock your doors and windows tonight? haha, I may have made a clone of barney. I was only trying to get an A on my science porject, along with killing my science teacher...what! I was trying to double task! two birds, one stone? either way, it worked. But then...uh, the leash broke. Yep. so now a new Barney is out to kill everybody, destroy the town, set fire to the government, and possibly take your left shoe. Yaaaa...well. Your problem. Not mine.

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A GOTHIC GIRL REPORTING FROM THE DAM SNACK BAR,

THALIA GRACE

PS: STILL TAKING QUESTIONS OVER PM OR REVIEW!

SeaweedBrain789:

Ha! I drive a prius! Harry Potter doesnt drive a prius! ha! ha! Ha!

RE: SeaweedBrain789:

Um, percy, he just bought a Prius.

RE: RE: SeaweedBrain789:

-_- ...CRAP!

Emodude389:

Thalia, just to let you know, the security gaurds found me and let me go. I SHALL NEVER BE YOUR GAZELL!

RE: Emodude389:

Hey my blog veiwers, as soon as somebody finds Nico, i will update another chapter! so go! Go! Go find Nico!


	13. February 8,2012 HOW DARE YOU NICO!

Feburary 8,2012

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NICO HAS A...A...BLOG!

that cheating. lying. son of a -

WE INTERUPT THIS BOG FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT!

BARNEY, A LOCAL KNOWN MASS MURDERER, HAS FLED THE STATE AND IS NOW MAKIGN HIS WAY TOWARDS FLORIDA. HE IS POSSIBLY ARMED, AND A TRAINED KILLER. BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A FAT ASS PURPLE DINOSAUR!

How dare Nico make a blog! And tempt MY VIEWERS to the miniture side! Thats it, if any of you change to the Nico side of teh force, im hangin gyou by your toes!

Hmmph. Just to prove to you that im way better than that short freak, Im gonna make this blog a very badass one. ENJOY OR DIE.

wowwwzzzz ths iss relly good! plz ezuse spelling mistakes my evil chiken is chasin me! (im serious) its evil

DEDEBUG9

Right, so your pet chicken is evil? Did you ever think of killng it, cutting it into peices, deep frying it, and serving it with a side of fries? Cause...if you do that, invite me over. I would kill for some mcnuggets right now! Ya, you heard me freaks. MC-NUG-ETS.

Ummm... Nicos in Canada? Oh and wat do u do if the boy u like doesnt even notice u?

LuvPeaceCandy

May I just scream at you for a second? HOW DARE YOU SAY NICOS BLOG IS BETTER THAN MINE! HOW DARE YOU GO TO THE NICO SIDE! DID YOU KNOW HIS LOGO IS " COME TO THE NICO SIDE, WE HAVE UNICORNS"? WELL, I DID. AND THERE ARE NO UNICORNS! JUST MOOSE! AND MOOSE ARE EVIL! .EVIL.

And the awnser to your question? When I like a boy, and he doesnt know me, you can do the following things:

A: hit him in the head with a rock

B: hit him in the head with a shoe

C: hit him in the head with your backpack

D: hit him in the little weiners inbetween his legs

E: Scream "TACOS" everytime he walks by...

I recomend the the fourth one. That one is a bonus to all relationships! Cause then the boy fears you, so he follows your orders. And thats when you figure out if he has a mike and ike for a weiner or not! Tee-hee!

Ivypool Luva

Nico is tied up in my back yard while my chihuahua pees on him. Don't you love my Bad-ass chihuahua

Yes. Yes I do love your bad ass mexican dip. Wait...what? There not mexican dips? Dogs? There...dogs? PLease tell me you mean the type of dogs you put inbetween a bun and slather with ketchup? No? Well then,...SCREW YOU! OUT OF HERE! NOW!

Stupid Percy. Doesnt even know how to use a chihuahua..

And by the looks of annabeth..he doesnt know how to use a condom either...

(Ummm...if my therapist asks, I did NOT just say that...)

ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax

2/5/12 . chapter 12

I FOUND NICO! I FOUND NICO! *looks to my left* Heehee. I will kill you...by giving you to HER!

Let me just say, if you did have Nico, you had a hell of a tiem trying to keep him. Apprently he ran from your house while calling himself sexy? And all this while your parents were...um. Occupying themselves? Wow, well, coupons to you girl. Cause that, is some bad ass awesomeness! YAYA! Oh, and stay Team Thalia. Or its going to be YOU whos locked in my closet. And you dont want to go in there...trust me.

HA! I FOUND HIM! HA! HA! HA! HES SITTING RIGHT ON THE BEACH IN FLORIDA! HEHEH, HE WONT SEE ME COMING!

"NICO DI ANGELO! ASS OVER HERE NOW! MY DAGGER IS WANTING YOUR FLE- oooooooohhhh, Nyan cat!"

PLEASE STAND BY AS WE YELL AT THALIA, THEN GET SIDETRACKER BY NYAN CAT.

3 HOURS LATER:

Ya, sorry about that...Nico got away...

DAMN YOU NYAN CAT!

YOU HAVE WASTED FOUR MINUTES OF MY LIFE OVER AND OVER! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!

BARNEY ARMY...ATTACK!

yes! Yes! Kill all the cats from the internet! yes! BWA HA HA HA- oh wait..no! No! Crap.

Okay...sorry to say i went over board on my Barney army...they have now gone out to celebrate their victory. So, theres about...two thousand barney srunning free now? hehe, whoops. If the FBI asks you anything, Im innocent of all charges. Well, accept for being bad ass.

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM AN INNOCENT, BAD ASS, NICO KILLER, BARNEY CLONER,THALIA GRACE!

HAMMERWEILDER14:

Nyan Cat. that cheating, lie wasting son of a bitch.

(is it even a girl? I mean...WHAT SEX IS THAT THING?)

Emodude389:

Yes! Yes! Come to the Nico side! We DO have unicorns, no matter what Thalia says!

RE: Emodude389:

The unicorns are a lie. So is the Happy Meal.

Wisegirl8756:

IM NOT PREGGERS! just...um. yea, im pregs. BUT ITS NOT PERCYS!

SeaweedBrain789:

...what? *puppy dog eyes*

RE:SeaweedBrain789:

Face it Percy. Do you know how many M fanfictions there are of Annabeth and Luke? alot. you, my mike and ike for a weiner friend, are just sad. PLAIN SAD!

THE UNICORNS AND HAPPY MEALS ARE A LIE!

JUST LIKE HOW I SAID YOUR BROTHER WAS HOT...HE WAS ACTUALLY UGLY...WHAT? IM SUPPOST TO BE NICE ON THIS THING? WELL...SCREW YOU! GET OUT


	14. February 9,2012 PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

Feburary 9, 2012

What the hell is wrong with you people? only like...4 reviews? Okay, I swear to gods, if you guys are with Nico, I will ki-...Right, whatever . (Apprently I need to work on my nager issues.)

I DO NOT HAVE AGNER ISSUES! I HAVE...UNICORN ISSUES! THOSE THINGS ARE SCARY AS NICO WITHOUT HIS MAKEUP ON! -oh. whoops! I wasnt suppost to say that, was I? Hehe, sorry. Wait..Sorry? I didnt even know that was part of my vocabulary!

Terri M

2/8/12 . chapter 13

Wait, Nico's in Canada? That would explain the hobo in my backyard... Time to grab the shot gun!

How would Nico explain teh hobo in your backyard? I mean, I understand Nico being teh explination for the hobo underneath your bed...but...in your backyard? Wait? Do you live in Canada? Cause if you do, can i have some of that moose meat burger Nico had? Sounds like a good thing to bait my trap for him with. And a shotgun? really? Are those even permitted to kdis your age in Canada? Or do you live in Texas where everyones allowed to shoot the shit out of everything?

Tora the Storm

2/8/12 . chapter 13

What do you do when you have 10 siblings (one brother, one half-brother, four step-brothers, and three step-sisters) that are as annoying as Hades himself?

And may I suggest when you get Nico you dangle him upside down by one foot, with his hands tied behind his back, and covered in pink EVERYTHING infront of the whole camp?

P.S. I believe I have plenty of offerings for...*shiver*… the Barnies (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!).

Pah. 10 siblings? try having like...a million. Seriously, Daddy Zues is very busy.

abbyhayze

2/9/12 . chapter 9

btw the above is my real fanfiction acount name. i was just 2 lazy 2 log in...anyways what percy jackson series did u read? percy and grover, thalia and nico, thalia and luke. and i thought silena and charlie had died! how r they alive at the same time that jason is? ay yai yai. me iz very confused, and also 2 lazy to correct spelling errors,...

Um. What? Percy jackson seiries? Are you sure you wrote that right? cause Percy Jackson in no way, shape or form, in any country or state, does he have a series. Let alone a book. Hes freaking ADD, ADHD, dyslexic for hades sake! And seriously, if he did have a book, it would propbebly be about the women here. Seriously, hed probebly name it,' My personal ratings on women in camp half blood'

"Chapter one: Grover,

makeout power: 5.5

sexy power: 9.8

horny issues(pun included): 100"

Hehe-haha-hehe...sorry, I couldnt resist doing that! Ya know, considering theyre both right behind me. Then again, he probebly has made a book about that stuff...0.0

May i just ask you people, did you fall for the happy meal trick? Yea, you prbly did. I dont blame you. Mcnuggets, soem fries, a large ...sounds nice. Mmmmm, yaya, it really does. (nico, please tell me that this is gettign to you?)

Well, for a little while, im going to take my dear friend Percy Jackson under my wing! Hes going to start his own blog for a while! but first, he wanst to relize the true meanign of a blog. Like, what is the point of a blog?

let me awnser that for you in fact, ITS A PLACE WHERE YOU WRITE SHIT ABOUT YOUR LIFE, AND PEOPLE READ THAT SHIT CAUSE THEIR SHIT ISNT AS INTRESTING AS YOUR OWN SHIT.

Thats prbly why Nyan Cats blog is so awesome. Cause ya know, his shit is actually about his shit. And how its a rainbow... He really needs to get that checked out. Cause last time I checcked, cats dont shit rainbows and have a poptart for a body. I mean...poor kid..He jsut left his strawberry poptart on the counter, probebly going to watch some spongebob...and comes back to see his cat humpin the shit out of his breakest! I mean, what the hell! Appreantly, Nyan Cats mother was sexualy frustrated. but what genes had to get in there so that the off spring can shit rainbows?

OKAY! SERIOUSLY? ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST SO STUPID? THIS IS THE HUNDRETH TIME IVE BEEN ASKED THIS QUESTION, AND ABOUT TEH MILLIONTH TIME IVE ANSERED IT!

(RIGHT RIGHT..ANGER ISSUES...WHAT? IM STILL IN ALL CAPS RAGE? OH..SORRY..HE-HERE..better? Good. Now stop crying.)

What happened to you being a Hunter of Artemis?

Lets, lets see how many of your lifeless freaks have asked me this question.

CookieHunterOfArtemis

8/27/11 . chapter 7

Hey Thals. How come you're dating Nico? Aren't you still my Hunter buddy? D:

...really? Only two? Okay, i may have exxagerated then. Couldve sworn more of you have asked me that question...well...heres my awnser then:

I sorta went crazy one night and ended up spray painting Artemis's tent, and hanging all the hunters upside down... And I maaayyyy have made rhinestone collars and pink bows for the wolves? Hehe, uh,sorry. Dont kill me Artemis!

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM AN EVIL, OVER EXAGERATOR, HORRIBLE SPELLER, THALIA GRACE

(would allow my friends to comment on this blog, if it wasnt for me being afriad that Artemis would track my computer and fiure out where I am and grill me alive...STILL TAKING QUESTIONS BIOTCHES!)


	15. March 10,2012

My dear lovable fine fury friends, it has come to my attention that you all must never get a life. CAUSE IF YOU GET A LIFE YOU NEVER READ MY BLOG! So from here on out, it is illegal to get a life… Okay, so maybe its not my place to make laws…but come on! Obama has got to step up! But nooo he's too busy riding rainbows with Nico.

My friend Percy (Who is not fury in any way…pity) is starting his own blog! Hopefully soon, but no idea…He sort of ran over some guy the other day…repeatedly. Haha, no, before you ask, I did NOT pay Percy to run over Nico for me! Lolz, just kidding! I SO did!

Oh, I am once again on the run. I sort of blew up the planet Pluto. I don't understand why NASA Is freaking out on me though! I mean…its not even a planet! So now I have freaking nerds running after me. Holy crap! Is that a telescope? Oh lord…nerd rage. SOMEBODY HEL-

PLEASE ENJOY THIS WEEKS QUESTIONS AS WE TRY TO SAVE THALIA FROM THE ANGRY NERDS BEATING HER WITH A TELESCOPE! THANK YOU!

bluedolphin12

2/24/12 . chapter 14

whats the perfect way 2 get revenge on my neighbors with ur barney army and steale somthing of nicos thats important 2 him and use it as bait 2 get him and if u like i would be more than happy 2 help

Well, since im feeling…giving…today, Ill let you use my Barney Army. They shall be sent to you in a few days, with free shipping and handling! Now please…. Do not tip the box upside down! That drives them insane! Thank you! Lolz

MissLunaLovegood1999

2/25/12 . chapter 14

i won't go to the nico side TEAM THALIA

Good for you! Cause I swear if you do, I will send my barney army to your house where they will rip out your guts one by one and feast upon your internal organs!

Tee hee!

THANK YOU, AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW THIS BAD ASS AWESMOME BLOG.

HOLY CHIKEN MC NUGGETS! 98 REVIEWS?

Make it a 100 views plus, and I promise to increase the badassnes in this blog by….100 percent! I mean, it cant be that hard to get at least two more reviews from you people! I swear, if all of you have gone to the Nico side, I will send my Barney Army to you and they will grind your internal organs and sell them online!

BWA HA HA!

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A REVIEW WANTING, LOVER OF HER REVIEWERS, REALLY AWESOME, BAD ASS, QUESTION AWNSERING, BARNEY ARMY RULER, THALIA FUCKING AWESOME GRACE!

(THEY WHAT! UGH! STUPID NERDS! THEY SOMEHOW HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT AND BLOCKED MY FINE FURY FRIENDS FROM COMMENTING ON THIS BAD ASS BLOG! CURSE YOU NERRDDSSS!

Theyre probably all riding rainbows with hobos…. I shall get my REVUNGE! (yes, I mean revenge. Its twenty times for bad ass than revenge.))


	16. March 22,2012

Thalia here!

Well, the cops got to me. I tottaly forgot to spray paint the secrutiy cameras black before I broke into the school. Okay, don't the INFLUENCE us to do our homework! Yet when you forget your homework, anf forced to break in and get it, the throw a big HISSY FIT!

So im in detention right now for the tenth time already. Ten days down, fourty for more to go. GROAN!

Well, Mr. Frank fell asleep. So I hacked into the internet and im blogging. As you can clearly see.

YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! 106 REVIEWS!

THAT WILL TOTTALY SHOW NICO WHO RUNS THIS PLACE!

LuvPeaceCandy

3/10/12 . chapter 15

OMG SO AWESOME

YES MY FINE FURRY FRIEND! IT IS AWESOME! AND YOU KNOW WHATS EVEN AWESOMER! YOU WERE THE HUNDRETH REVIEW! WAY TO GO LUVPEACECANDY!

So thanks to her, Im making this blog tottaly more bad( word I cant say because Im in school and these computers pick up bad words!) !

So give a round of applause to her, or if you lost your hands due to some person tried to hang you by your thumbs, give a whistle or something. I don't know.

AOD-PAND3M1C

3/13/12 . chapter 15

Thalia all the way. Also. I must borrow a few barneys to smite my ***** of a math teacher. Please. And another thing. I vote Thalia Grace for president.

Person, you are awesome. I would be the best president in the world! And for your barney army request: HECK NO.

The last chick who borrowed my barney army held the box upside down. WHEN I STRICTLY TOLD HER NOT TO! But whatever, they're still loyal to me. So Id lock your doors and stuff.

For those of you who read Nicos Blog (traitors…you should be hanged for mutiny) the rumors are true!

I am hosting a new blog channel! Named BBC101! My children, I will be posting this blog there too. And it shall remain on this chick who you people say control me. (Whatever) Oh, and your not my children. Nor will you ever be. Creepy stalker dude in the corner that means you too.

I am sad to say that I must leave you people now. Apprently no one thinks it's a good idea to warn Thalia that Mr. Frank has woken up and is about to strangle her from the behind. Thank you so much my detention buddies. Thank you.

Oh, and Nico… don't think this will set me off your trail. I know where you are…BWA HA HA HA! I guess it is good to have a double agent on the job..hahaha lets just say, one of your hobos is very loyal to me.

HE THINKS I SHOULD BE PRESIDENT TOO! YAYA!

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A IN DENTENTION, ABOUT TO LAUNCH A water balloon with jelly, peanut butter, salt, soda, baking soda, and pickles AT MY TEACHER! THALIA GRACE!

Wisegirl8756:

Good luck Thals.

HAMMERWEILDER14:

Found your barney army…theyre knocking on my front door. PLEASE HELP!


	17. April 1,2012 PART 1

Dear children of the world, I am forced to say these following things to you:

One, Blogging wastes my time in which I could be doing homework.

Two, Hacking into school computers is a horrible thing to do.

Three, saying curse words like badass is frowned upon in this society...

"THERE I SAID IT!"

"Good Job Mrs. Grace, you may leave now."

"Thanks..."

FREEDOM!

THANK YOU ! THANK YOU!

Im sorry my fine furry friends, but my stupid detention teacher ( Mr. Frank- Eat Ass.) made me say those things to you so I could get out of detention! So here, let me correct my self.

One, BLOGGING TO MY MANY FANS IF FRICKING AWESOME AND SCREW HOMEWORK!

Two, HACKING INTO SCHOOL COMPUTERS IS A FUN THING TO DO DURING THE WEEKEND!

Three, SAYING BADASS WILL NEVER BE FROWNED UPON IN THE SOCIETY OF THALIA GRACE! (But it is frowned upon in the soceity of Nico...Just FYI.)

hehe, well, thanks to Nico...I now have his unicorn spy in custody. Hehe, guess what Nico! I got a puppy! His name is Landshark...and he sniffs out traitors! BWA HA HA HA HA! So, my fine furry friends, if you become a traitor, Landshark will eat you for breakfast. Yes, he is a hellhound, thank you for noticing.

Lollipopswilltakeover

3/31/12 . chapter 4

Im back! Did ya miss me? Well I have have a question: What do you do when you can't fall asleep? I need help.

I dont think I missed you because, well, because i dont remember you. Is that bad? Wait, dont awnser that. And to your question, when i cant sleep, I ussualy get up and go draw on Percys face with a sharpie. Hehe, he hates when he wakes up and looks like Harry Potter. Of course, being me, I have to blame it on Nico.

NEXT QUESTION!

What? Haha, okay, I have two questions for the same person, so here...Amuse yourselves my slaves.

zboy10

3/30/12 . chapter 15

Pleassssssse go out with me Thalia

I'm begging you

AND:

zboy10

3/30/12 . chapter 16

I got a question Thalia

Will you date me?

Well, Mr. Zboy10, Im flattered. I have butterflies in my stomach, wait...that may just be from me laughing. Um, here, in your honor, Ill start something new.

If any other people love me like this, PM me, and well start a new competition! Tell me about yourselves, and if you win, Ill go on a date with you..over Blog of course. So yea, Mr. Zboy10, PM me you little...weirdy, and if your the only one, then you win a free blogging date with Thalia Grace.

I am so going to regret this later.

Samantha Brookes

3/24/12 . chapter 16

Thalia all the way!Let's go find Nico and hang him by his toes!I can even watch to make sure he doesn't get away!Little shout out to Nico—your website stinks!And it has no unicorns!You need to get yours facts right!

Thalia—I'm definitely on your side!My question is…duhn duhn duh!If Annabeth is preggers with Luke,then how come Luke said he likes you?He's cheating?

So, let me get this straight... Annabeth is going to have a baby Luke? But... Im so CONFUZZLED! I didnt even know Annbeth was preggers! Hehe, just got an evil thought...who is the dad?

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A CONFUZZLED, EVIL MINDED, THALIA GRACE!

HAMMERWEILDER14:

Thank you all for helping me out with my little problem...WAIT..NEVERMIND!

Wisegirl8756:

Question, since when am I preggers? (Pokes belly) ...I AM NOT PREGGERS THALIA!

SeaweedBrain789:

:) Im the dad! I claim it! I claim it!

RE: SeaweedBrain789:

hahaha, thats so gross.

RE: RE: SeaweedBrain789:

No its not Thalia! Shutup! Its the cirrrcclleee of liiifffeee!


	18. April 1, 2012 PART 2

Hehe, there is no Part 2.

APRIL FREAKING FOOLS!

(Lame, yes, but then again...I could have just not posted an update and called it April Fools. WHO IS THE ASTER NOW HUH!)

Oh holy...Oh no. Chiron figured out my prank on the Big House...im screwed.

HELP!


	19. April 5,2012

Well, are you people happy? I just HAD to open my big mouth and start a mystery date thing. So I'm here, sitting at my desk, waiting for this weird random guy to log on so we can have date over blog slash chartroom. Groan, might as well do your stupid comments and question thingy while I wait…Gods this is torture.

Scarred for All Eternity

4/1/12 . chapter 17

You ruined Thalia. She's too hyper. She's waaay out of character. -_-

How can you say I'm out of character! You don't even know me! Or wait…are you the stalker that I see every night outside my window? Either way, I AM ME! AND I AM NOT TOO HYPER!

Mr. High-and-Almighty

4/1/12 . chapter 18

Hey Thalia can I kill you.

No. -_-

ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax

4/3/12 . chapter 17

Can someone tell/stop Percy from being a dork?

Hey, Thals, what do I say to my friend who is pro-Thalico? Can I slap her with this thingy...

*holds up a bizarre contraption that Beckendorf made*

That is a question for Beckendorf…cause who knows h=what the hell that thing can do! Might as well be a button top blow up the world or something.

Oh, well, hes logged on. Im going to keep blogging through out this date just incase he goes all whacko and tries to kill me.

William: Is this Thalia?

Thalia: It says so, doesn't it?

William: Guess so. Thanks for coming…

Thalia: It's a chatroom, all I had to do was log into my computer.

William: Right.

William: Heard you're a big fan of Three Days Grace?

Thalia: Congratulations, you read my profile.

William: Haha yea, sure did. Did you get their new CD?

Thalia: New CD! They had a new CD! Oh my gods…

William: Yea, maybe we could go out some time (For real) and we could go to their concert?

Thalia: … Tha- That would be AWESOME!

Alright guys, Im sorry, but so far, this guy seems pretty awesome. I mean sure, he probably wants to wear my skin as clothing, but hey! Don't blame me… Im a teenager, get used to it. SO for now…

Thalia: NO PEACE OUT!

William: I HATE SCHOOL!

Thalia: OMG SO DO I! aaannddd were off topic.

FROM A CHATROOM ADDICT, NOT GOING TO GET HER SKIN RIPPED OFF TONIGHT, THALIA GRACE!


	20. April 7,2012 PART 1

"WELCOME TO SIX FLAGS OVER TEXAS, WHERE THE FUN NEVER ENDS!"

HOLY MOTHER OF GODS!

Gods, that was scary. An old man just popped out and screamed at me while doing the cupid shuffle. Scary as hell man. Scary as hell.

Anyways, im doing this blog via voice command! Yaya! Got a new laptop, which in my world, means as much as the cure for cancer! BWA HA HA! Well, im here on my second date (A real date) with the ever so handsome William.

The fact that hes making me ride this giant ass roller coaster is scaring the chez out of me. (Yes, I, Thalia Grace, am afraid of heights.) Shutup. But thats not exactly the scarriest part, teh scary part is that theres tons of mortal kids that keep staring at me. Yea yea yea, stare at the goth slash punk couple! Whatever.

If any of those little kids touch me with their boogeery hands, Ill shock them full of lightning! BWA HA HA-

"WELCOME TO SIX FLAGS! ENJOY THE RIDE!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Thals?"

"WHAT!"

"The ride hasnt even started..."

"Oh..oh right."

Leave it to William to tottaly embaress me. What? You think I embrassed MYSELF! Whatevs, I so did not. Okay...maybe a little.

WHATEVER! DONT LOOK AT ME THAT WAY!

(Looks to the seat to the left of her.)

"Hey, William..."

"Yea?"

"Theres a little kids next to me."

"Yes, yes there is."

"Can we switch seats?"

"Why?"

"What if I taint her mind with colorful languge, then will you switch seats with me?"

"fine, come on..."

"yay!"

Yes, be aware. Be very aware! Wait...that really makes no sense now that I say it. "Excuse me, ma'am." (Pokes on shoulder)

"DONT YOU TOUCH ME YOU MORTAL FILTH!"

"Um...no electronics on this ride."

"Hmmph.. Mortals. Fine, here."

"Thank you ma'am."

THIS APPLE PRODUCT HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN DUE TO SOEM MYSTERIOUS BADASS FORCE.

PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE REAL BADASSNESS TO BEGIN.


	21. April 7,2012 PART 2

Well that was a scarring life experience.

Just got out of the movies. Let me tell you a wonderful, very odd, story. They have a movie theatre righ across from Six Flags, they were showign a movie for free. We walked inside, everyone was dressed as apes.

Turns out it was a documentary about the "Art" of porn. Yes, real life porn. I almost barfed. William, on the other hand, ran out screaming like a little girl.

Thalia, you were the one who screamed like a little girl.

Did not!

Yes she did, I posted it on youtube.

ha! See! It is impossible to post me on youtube because my sheer badassness would corrupt it! Youtube would become thaliatube!

That sounds incredibley wrong after what we just saw.

true, very true.

QUESTION TIME!

(Wow, you guys work at the pace of a turtle when it comes to getting a life.)

Mr. High-and-Almighty

4/5/12 . chapter 19

I hope William does rip off your skin

Thats called being creepy!

And a pedo.

And its just plain wrong!

You need to see a therapist.

Yes! Wait..me or him?

Hmmm...both.

Hm, maybe your right.

You can use my therapist.

I thought your therapist had a mental break down after you hng him off a cliff in Australlia?

Oh yea...

A

4/5/12 . chapter 15

... thanks to you I will never let my little sister see Barney again NEVER to scary

Thats a good choice actually. Ivea heard that miniature barneys are popping out the tv show and eating little kids...

I would pay good money to see that.

Same here.

NikitaTKCPJO39CLUESFAN

4/5/12 . chapter 19

If you could choose your favorite series which would it be?

a)PJO

b)Warriors

c)Harry Potter

I would totally choose Warriors! Heh heh. Also can you explain why you like tacos so much? Two of my bffs like tacos, but I only like chicken tacos. I love chicken heh heh...

Number one, I dont think Im really aloud to say PJO. Cause, well, I am PJO. Number two, isnt warriors about cats or something? Harry Potter? really, what is up with my fans and freaking Harry Potter! UNless you believe that Harry Potter is Percy, or Percy is Harry Potter...then I dont really care. Because Im part of the "I believe that HP is PJ." club...

But I guess Ill choose PJO, since Im obliged to awnser yoru stupid questions. Whatever.

Has anyone heard from Nico? Cause he hasnt blogged for awhile, im starting to wonder if the magical hobo dressed as a unicorn I sent finnaly sent him to the depths of TATARUS! If so, we need to celebrate.

YAY!

NO PEACE OUT!

i HATE SCHOOL!

Who doesnt?

FROM A LOVER OF ALL THINGS BADASS, SCARED OF MORTAL CHILDREN, AND WANTING A GIANT THING OF SODA, THALIA GRACE! AND WILLIAM! AL THOUGH IM NOT EXACTLY WANTING A GIANT THIGN OF SODA, AND LITTLE KIDS DOTN SCARE ME... BUT I DO LOVE EVERYTHIGN BADASS.

HAMMERWEILDER14:

Dear William, if you rip of her skin im pretty sure shell figure out a way to come back to life a take your soul. And blend it up. With tropial fruits. Serve it with those fancy little umbrella things. and drink it for breakfast.

My point is, I wouldnt hurt this girl.

She almost ripped off Nicos thumbs..

RE: HAMMERWEILDER14:

Hehe, good times. good times.

SeaweedBrain789:

yay! I have a club!

RE: SeaweedBrain789:

you do realze the club is sort of against you...right?

RE:RE: SeaweedBraind789:

Of course I do! But its still a club thats about me!


	22. April 8,2012

Yay! Easter! I just love the bunnies and the little birdies! And the rainbow colored candy! And I just love this holiday cause its full of pinks and greens and blues and purples! And I just love you all!

Thats what a weird girly version of me would say. For those of you who thought I acttualy meant that stuff, you guys must be too hyped up on candy.

Let me just tell you that I am tottaly drunk of pixie sticks. Yes, my easter basket was crammed packed of pixie sticks, nothing else. Not even that paper scraps that are all rainbow colored. ALL OF IT PIXIE STICKS! BWA HA HA HA!

Anyways, I wish you all a very happy, rainbow filled, sparkley, girly barf, easter.

ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax

4/8/12 . chapter 20

"DONT YOU TOUCH ME YOU MORTAL FILTH!"

Do you mind if I print this on a t-shirt?

By all means, put it on a shirt. That, my mortal-ish friend, would be priceless. Maybe it should go on one of those priceless comercials.

You know? I can see it now!

Stolls stealing you a cnady bar? ten golden drachma

Bargining with Grover over if he can get the notes right on his reed pipe song? five golden drachma

"DONT YOU TOUCH ME YOU MORTAL FILTH" on a shirt? priceless.

hahaha, wait , wait, I got a better one!

Stolls stealing you a cnady bar? ten golden drachma

Bargining with Grover over if he can get the notes right on his reed pipe song? five golden drachma

Percy Jacksons girlish curves? Priceless.

WAAAAA HAAA HAAA!

shep114

4/7/12 . chapter 21

Can you send Barney after my math teacher? She assigned FORTY-FOUR questions for the WEEKEND. And we didn't get to start it in class!

If the homework (at least 30 Q every day) isn't enough, she doesn't let us use calculators, even though the textbook's problems are meant to be done with them. To make things worse, no one else agrees with me about the calculators or will stand up against the homework. The other students had her all year and don't know any better (I used to have an AWESOME teacher- he threatened to feed Paul to the alligators :) and finished grading tests before the end of the period :) ).

So, could you send Barney to my math teacher's house at night holding a sign saying, "weekend homework is EVIL and will send you to Tartarus" or something like that? It would be greatly appreciated.

Number one, this is way too much reading for me. Has everyone forgotten Im ADHD, ADD, and im dyslexic! CAUSE I AM!

But I got Grover to read it to me, considering hes like the only one able to read in this stupid camp.

"READ IT TO ME GROVER!"

"Or what Thalia?"

"Or ill eat ALL of your ENCHILADAS!"

"You wouldnt dare."

"Fine, Ill burn all of your enchiladas and your stupid reed pipes."

"You are scum Thalia! SCUM!"

"Welcome to the club. NOW READ!"

"Fine fine.."

But im still a bit confused. Is this a slave thing? Cause I said strictly when i started taking questions that I would not be doing anythign for you people! Then again it makes the teacher suffer great pain (Wether that pain is phyiscal or mental I have no idea), so yea, ill send em.

And Ill make sure the mail man doesnt tip the box upside down.

YOU EVIL MAILMAN, YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF THALIA GRACE!

(Throws head of medusa at mailman)

Mailman: Is..is this supposed to be scary?

Thalia: ._. yes.

Mailman: It looks tottaly fake though.

Thalia: MORTAL SCUM!

(hits mailman with sheild.)

Mailman: God, anger issues.

Thalia: I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

Mailman: Whatever.

Thalia: Just mail the stupid box.

Mailman: Fine.

Thalia: NO! NO DONT HOLD IT UPSIDE-...down.

Well, I will never depend on mortal mailmen ever again. From now on Im sending my mail via pegasus. Mortals...never trust them.

Happy easter my fine furry friends! And dont say your not furry, you are. You are mammals, embrace teh furriness! BWA HA HA HA!

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A PIXIE STICK ADDICT, ANGER TOWARDS MORTAL MAILMEN, THALIA GRACE!

PS: darkangel has gone all facebook up in here! check her out!

(I mean, some of you seem obsessed with her. saying she controls me. Pah, I am Thalia! I CONTROL MYSELF! Anyways, look her up on face to the book. or Facebook, considering thats what it is called, not face to the book. Whatever. Shell post when she updates oneof her stories, or whatever. So yea. Once again I CONTROL MYSELF!)


	23. April 10,2012

Well my fine furry friends (yes, Im starting a blog off with that again. Get over it. If you hate it, hurry up and get a life) Where was I? Oh yea. Anyways, im just going to start off with questions because I love them this time!

Or is it considered hate with me?

Lollipopswilltakeover

4/9/12 . chapter 22

Hi again! Well have you ever realized how FREAKIN CREEPY Chuck E. Cheese is? Man, he is just so muffin creepy. And yes, I curse with muffins. Get over it. And thanks for the advice! I will do that the second U get a picture! Considering I'm writing this st 1:40 in the damn morning, my sleep patterns haven't improved. Yet. I still need to try your method... Quick question, have you ever hacked into the CIA because I need to. Don't worry, I won't say a word. Peace. Love. MUFFINS!( Muffins also mean good things:)

Chuck E. Cheese is very creepy, yes. But then again he does throw tickets in the air for free. And it is just a man in the suit… yet there is something very…peculiar with a 6 foot mouse.

And about your CIA question, I shouldn't comment on that..well, cause… yea. You get the picture. L:ets just say I had a very evil club that was out to kill Barney and we got carried away.

ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax

4/10/12 . chapter 22

No, no one is arguing that you control yourself.

And thanks for the t-shirt thing...my friends are putting on AVPM (A Very PERCY Musical, a Very Potter Musical and Percy Jackson smash up), and I get to play Thalia. They're asking me to be this Thalia, but no one can possibly be this badass.

Except for Thalia

Well, I am very stunned that your friends actually want to put on a play about Percy. I mean, why Percy! Hes gross and girly, and every once and awhile I see him sneak in the girls restroom instead of the boys. Which, then again, is not that weird. Considering he probably got that from Grover. 0_o

LuvPeaceCandy

4/8/12 . chapter 22

I like nicos blog... Are u going to kill me?

Oh my friend…I would never think of killing you! Just hanging you by your thumbs until you think Nico is a horrible person! Tee-hee!

Oh no. Great, WHO GAVE THIS RANDOM PERSON MY EMAIL!

Yes, some dude is asking my permission to chat. Hmmm…. To accept or not to accept, that is the freaking question! (Percy would ask the oracle. But the oracle wants to kill me…so ill stick with my gut.)

Sean: Is this Thalia?

Badbutt person: Who is asking?

Sean: Sean.

Sean: Sean Jewell

Badbutt person: Oh yea, aren't you the guy who PMd me asking for a blog date thingy?

Sean: Yea.

Thalia: So you paint?

Sean: Yea.

Thalia: And you like Panic! At the Disco?

Sean: Yea.

Thalia: Can you only say "yea." ?

Sean: No…

Thalia: Well Sean, I guess well get together or something. I don't know… Then again I have a sort of boyfriend named William.

Sean: I know. Love triangle.

Thalia: Yeaaa…this is sort of awkward.

Sean: Very.

Thalia: Well then. Your going to have to go through my brother first though…he doesn't like love triangles.

Sean: Right.

Thalia: Okay….

Well, I have learned that this can get very awkward.

Please help.

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A TORTURED, IN AN AWKWARD POSITION, THALIA GRACE!


	24. April 15,2012

Well, its raining. And theres lightning! BWA HA HA HA! So here I am, sitting in the highest branches of the tallest tree wearing alot of metal accecories! I HAVE NO FEAR! BWA HA HA HA!

So, you know that one guy? No no, not William. The other guy.

Well, if you see my wanted picture anywhere near where you live: tear it down. Cause there is no way their going to find him. At all. No, hes not dead. Im not the murdering type...thats nicos job. He kills with no mercy...hmm...he must have been a ginger then gotten his hair dyed black...intersting.

3ricaRissaJaz

4/10/12 . chapter 23

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Please excuse any interruptions due to my friend Rick's hyperness.

Anyways... I found out a LOT of torture methods to use on Nico.

Rick: OOOOOoooo! Rissa are you gonna tell me any?

(Rissa pushes her out the window )

Ummmm okaaaay... How bout you skin Nico and feed him to Polyphemus or you can hang him by his toes in the garden and hit him with moose bones screaming about his Canadianness (is that a word?). That's all for now byee. Do you hear that? *sirens start to sound* NO I'm sorry she tripped and fell out the window I swear Noooooooooooooooooooo!

My slightly insane, criminal friend..hahahaa, well, that is a good way to torture him. But, when I do catch him id rather chop off his manly parts...if he even has any that is.

NOT THE POINT!

Woah...that was...dirty.

hehe. My head is super glued to the gutter.

ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax

4/11/12 . chapter 23

No, it's a musical MAKING FUN OF Percy Jackson..

Aweh! Its making fun of Percy! How sweet...

"What! No! No! Tell her to cutt it out!"

"No can do my ugly cousin thing!"

"WHAT! IM YOUR COUSIN! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK!"

"...Wow. You-you just need...JUST GO ASK ANNABETH!"

"I cant."

"WHY THE HADES NOT!"

"..Nevermind."

"Get out of my tree."

"If you die Im going to laugh."

"And if you die, well...ill be the one laughing and running from the cops."

Well, that took care of him. Easy sqeezey, lemon peasy! Wait..isnt it supposed to be the other way around?

*Shakes head* I am so so sad.

Anyone know a good place to hide? Im sort of on the run from the Texas police. THEY WEAR COWBOY HATS ON THE JOB! frankly, I think they just wear them to hide teh donuts on their heads. Portable snack container.

No, but, seriously. Im running from them, I sort of blew up a bus, a water fountain at six flags, and a local childrens playground! hehe, whoops.

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A CONFUSED, DONUT WANTING, THALIA GRACE!


	25. June 12, 2012

IM BRINGING SEXY BACK! OH! AND THE THALIA MINIONS DONT KNOW HOW TO ACT!

Children of the world and beyond (dont want to offend the aliens) I am back!

I know, I know, you guys missed me! Then again, you may all be dead, considering I haven't really kept track of my barney army...they may have killed you all while I was gone.

That, would be halarious. and horrible...

depends how you look at it.

Well, since I missed you so much, I guess I'll take your questions now!

_**Elfera **_

_**Great. Thanks to you Thalia my cousin is making me make a blog. I'll send Ronald McDonald after you for this.**_

_**Rachel Berenson**_

Glad to be the reason of your suffering! Come back soon!

_**The odd rock star **_

_**PLEASE COME TO THE DARK SIDE,**_

_**We have hobos, rainbows, and Micky D's.**_

Child, I am the MASTER of the dark side! Just saying!  
Oh, and we dont allow rainbows here. Thats for the gay side! (cough cough Nico's terf!)

_**Jimanji**_

_**You have anger issues. And no, I'm not one of Nico's minions. I'm Clarrise's minion because she's more awesome then you.**_

J- just no.

No words can describe the hatred I feel towards you!

Expect a gift basket for you soon!

(note to self: send gift basket full of blood thirsty barney's to evil person who has insulted me.)

_**A **_

_**(sigh) my dear sister did not listen to my warnings she has now been eaten oh well on the bright side im turning her room into something useful!**_

THE WARNINGS ARE THERE FOR A REASON PEOPLE! READ THEM AND BE WARNED, OR LET YOUR SISTER TURN YOUR ROOM INTO SOMETHING USEFUL!

I am truely evil.

Now, I have heard from some people that my blog is not as funny as it used to be.

Perhaps its the fact that you ALL HAVE BLOODY UNICORNS SHOVED UP YOUR BUTTS!

Yes, perhaps that is it.

Or perhaps you have all lost your unicorns up your butt and have forgotten the magic of it all.

What? Your expecting me to give you a huge reason why I was gone for so long?

Wow. Fine, just... just fine.

I, your magical favorite person, was on a vacatio-...was on a quest.

Yea, a quest.

Chiron came to me pleading to go save the world! Me! Me! NOT FLIPPING PERCY!  
Anyways, I went on a quest to find the best vacation spot! Chiron was in desperate need for a vacation.

I mean come on, his butt, IS A HORSE

He must have some stress.

I must go... I was invited to a stuid party full of stupid people at a stupid club with stupid drinks and a stupid pool.

Wow, I said stupid alot.

Well, that just proves how stupid the world is.

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A TIRED PISSED OFF THALIA GRACE!


	26. July 1, 2012

Well my minions, I have not updated. Do you want to know why?

Of course you do.

I had to help stupid Percy Jackson make a blog. Mmhm, yea, go ahead and squeel like little girls hopped up on Justin Beiber crack.

Your beloved Perseus Jackson is making a blog.

Gods save us.

Anyways, I must inform you that my therapist found me. Yep, after months of searching for me, he finnaly found me.

Appreantley hes been searching for me ever since he got free of the cage I put him in. That, and he also some how got pass the giant monster I put there, gaurding him.

Well this is just a bunch of crap. Because seriously, now I have to take time OUT OF MY DAY to go spill my mushy gushy feelings to this weird guy.

Not that I have mushy gushy feelings.

No, those mush feelings were destoryed when I met you guys.

Thank you my beloved fans, for ruining my life.

Now, I am very happy to have you. But come on, its like having little invisible stalkers everywhere I go. I mean seriously, I caught one of you trying to sneek into my cabin to eat my gummy bears.

NO ONE EATS THALIA GRACES GUMMY BEARS! GOT IT?

good.

But seriously, get your stupid mortal hands OFF of my candy stash. Unless, you want to lose those mortal hands of course. Cause i always have a dagger at hand, for emergencies.

Anyways, I bet some of you are wondering where Nico is...

haha, hehe...well, the problem is, I have no idea.

Well, then again, thats not much of a problem. it really just means the gods have awnsered my prayers. Which is wonderous.

Ugh, well, Im off to the bar.

Yep, a real bar, not just some kiddy place.

This girl is going to go get drunk or something. Not that you should follow me as an example.

I am a horrible example. So little children, you may want to sheild your eyes from my next update. Which will be soon! I swear on the River Styx! Because, well, what is better than blogging when your drunk?

Mmhm, nothing.

No no, dont even awnser if anything is better than it. Cause there isn't.

HEY! STOP! No, dont even think it in your head.

Yea you, I'm talking to you Ashley! Or..Trevor!

I dont know,just dont think about anything. CAUSE NOTHING IS BETTER!

And no, I'm not going to awnser your questions today with useless awnsers. I'll leave that to when I'm drunk.

So... NO PEACE OUT!

FROM, A READY TO GET DRUNK OFF HER ASS,

THALIA GRACE!


	27. November 19 2012

Wow, I lie a lot, don't I?

So I swore on the River Styx, IM NOT A GOD! (Even though I SOOOO should be. Just saying.)

I didn't keep my promise, yes yes, I realize that. But I'm Thalia Grace, CAN YOU REALLY TRULY TRUST ME! Ask yourself that.

Good.

Now go sit in the corner and think about your pathetic mortal lives.

It seems that Nico is dead, considering his blog has gone untouched for…. Oh god. Math.

Yea, im not doing math, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG!

Just a quick update, to excuse myself from your whiney ass self. Just sayin, stop whining.

More to come, I PROMISE! (Then again, you can't trust me.)

NO PEACE OUT!

FROM A LYING, THEIVING, VERY VERY HORRIBLE PERSON WHO HATES WHINEY VIEWERS…

THALIA GRACE!

**Wisegirl8756:**

Your back Thals! I MISSED YOU!

**RE: Wisegirl8756: **

Shush child… shush now.


End file.
